Setting Sun
by ShesInLoveWithTheBoy
Summary: His beautiful face looked disapointed. "You're not coming." It wasn't a question.I took a deep breath & answered "Could you go? If it were me?" Can Bella deal with seeing Edward get married to another woman? & Is Edward sure he's made the right choice?
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

I held on tighter to Renesmee as I saw the sliver Volvo pull up. My lungs went against my protesting brain and breathed in the air that was already filled with his scent. The scent I missed more than anything on this planet.

The most beautiful scent my steal lungs have ever tasted.

It was raining here at the parking lot where our exchange usually goes down. So he wasn't wearing his sunglasses or a baseball cap, in stead, his stunning and beautiful features--not a day over seventeen--where exposed, and breaking whatever was left of my heart.

"Daddy!" Renesmee's face lit up as she clapped her hands together and wiggled in my arms. "Momma, it's Daddy." She sang happily.

He stepped out of the car at human speed, debating every move he made towards me and Nessie.

My eyes could not stay on him for longer than a few seconds. Between us, eye contact was one of that many things that were few and far apart. He was too close when I looked up at him. Quickly, I let my eyes fall to the ground and I refused to breathe.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her in the passenger seat, smiling and waving at me, as if she hadn't stole my life right from my hands.

As if she hadn't taken everything that was once mine.

I looked down and gathered my thoughts as I passed our daughter to him. At the same time, he slipped four cards into my hands. We were careful not to let our hands touch during the trade.

"Birthday cards." He said in the dazzling voice that made my knees weak every time I heard it. He nodded and smiled. "I was sure to tell Alice no presents."

I attempted to smile, but it just felt like I was going to cry. "That's fine. I'm sure there's a hundred dollar bill in one of these." I held them up, then let my hands fall to my legs with a clap.

"Nineteen... Again." He smiled slightly. I knew that he only said that so I would playfully pretend to be upset and insist that I was eighteen.

But the only reason for which I wanted to be younger was gone. I just shrugged my shoulders and played with the piece of my hair that was falling out of my pony tail. "Nineteen isn't that bad, I guess."

His face remained blank as Renesmee looked up at him. "Daddy...." She said finally. Like her voice held a string tied to his head, he looked in her direction immediately.

"Yes?"

"Can Momma come this time?" She asked him, though she was looking at me.

This question was asked every Friday. Still, we never knew how to correctly answer it. "Not this weekend, baby." I painted on a smile and kissed her forehead. "But Jake will be there tomorrow. Promise."

Edward rolled his eyes at the mention of Jacob. I saw the look on his face that he usually gave me right before they left. I felt the familiar pain in my stomach as I realized I didn't want him to leave. I had to keep him talking.

I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Esme called the other day..."

His eyebrows popped up in fake surprise "Oh? What did she say?" He knew exactly what she said. On the phone, I had to pretend I didn't hear Renesmee ask him why he was listening in the background.

"She wanted me to come to Nessie's birthday party." My eyes flickered to her and I smiled. "Which is tomorrow." I said teasingly to her. She had been counting the days since three months ago.

"You should come." I tried to tell myself that I was imagining the hopeful tone in his voice.

"Charlie's coming, plus Jake and the rest of the pack. It will be too crowded." I shrugged and started to turn back to my car.

Before I could fear or hope that he would give up, he pulled my arm back.

The touch was too much for my mind to handle. It spun around at a million memories a second. I had no choice but to breathe in a gasp of fresh air. But it was poisoned with his scent.

"Edward, I don't want to go." I said in a tone he couldn't get around. "And I think it's wrong that you keep getting your family to call me ask when I'm going to visit." I didn't want to say these things in front of my daughter, but if I asked him to put her down, I feared how serious the conversation would get. "You know that I don't like to be put on the spot like that."

He was silent as he looked down to the dirt ground below us.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of Tanya's three stone Tiffany engagement ring.

Suddenly my ring finger felt very naked.

I swallowed and picked up the bag of clothes and stuff animals she insisted on bringing. "Everythings in there."

His eyes went glassy for a second, before he ever so slowly started to lean into me.

My dead heart fell into my stomach as I pulled my cheek away from his lips before they got too close. I allowed my mind to wonder how many weekends he was going to try to get that close. But I felt a strange pain in my chest when I thought about when he would stop.

Tanya pretended she didn't see the exchange as she turned on the radio.

* * *

"Just go." Jacob said absentmindedly as he flipped through the channels of my TV.

I was pacing so much that I feared my floor was going to start to wear out, and I would fall into the basement. "Easy for you to say, you're there everyday." Jacob spent half of his life on my couch, and the other half on Edward's. Even when Renesmee wasn't there.

Jacob was our common ground. When things got awkward between me and Edward, one of us would bring up something he did or said that day that got us both upset, but made us laugh in the end.

"I can't believe he made Esme call me. A simple invitation would have been alright." I shrugged my shoulders. I still talked to Esme, and the rest of his family. But I liked to do it because we _wanted _to talk to each other, not because it was the only way Edward could have me around him without feeling guilty towards Tanya.

"He still loves you." He said, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Had I given thought to Edward still loving me? Of course. I thought about that every second of my life. But he loved Tanya more.

Sometimes I think that it might be much easier if he hated me, or wanted nothing to do with me. The fact that he still loved me made it much, much harder.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Jacob teased. I guess it was obvious what I was thinking about. It always was.

He took a deep breath and looked up at me. "Go. Wear something sexy, and look better than Tanya." He smiled.

"I'm not going to wear something _"sexy" _to my daughter's second birthday." I shook my head and stopped pacing. "Besides, Tanya's prettier than me." I sighed.

"That's it." Jacob sat up and grabbed the phone off of the end table next to the couch. "I'm calling Alice."

"And...?"

"Telling her to come here and bring you something sexy." I rolled my eyes and took the phone from him.

* * *

My eyes flickered to the clock next to my bed. It was 4:24 AM.

I could feel the pain from the knot in my throat grew tighter and tighter. I couldn't move even if I wanted to, my body felt so weak.

My eyes fell closed and I wanted nothing more than sleep. I just wanted to be human, fragile, and whole.

How could he do this to me? How could he just change his mind?

All it took was a second glance at her while I was visiting Charlie. And he didn't even have the guts to tell me. In stead I received a phone call from a crying Alice telling me whatever I do, don't talk to my husband until they can talk some sense into him... Or at least get Tanya out of the house.

I tried so hard to fight the sob in behind my lips, but I didn't know what the point was. Every night I cried, and died a little more.

What was the point of putting up an effort to stop?

"Why'd you do this to me?" I whispered as I stuffed my face into the pillow. "I loved you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

"Simple, yet sexy." Alice said, holding up the little black dress. "You're going to _kill_ him."

"We're not doing this for him." I said for the hundredth time, though she still didn't believe me. "When is he getting here, anyway?" I demanded, as Alice slipped the dress over my head.

"Umm," Her eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. "Half hour."

Jacob had piratically drug me here, against my will. But, everyone seemed happy enough to have me over. Plus, I couldn't lie, I missed their faces way too much, and the second Esme opened the door I knew I couldn't leave.

"Let me do your hair." She was not asking for my permission.

Their new house was much the same as the old one, just farther away. And instead of being white, it was brick. Still, their rooms were ridiculously huge and their furniture was insanely expensive. That reminded me.... "How long is it going to take Esme to get that stain out of the couch, or buy a new one?"

The blood stain on the cushion of the white couch had still been there, even when everything--and everyone--around it faded away.

I hated seeing it every time I was here. Of course, Esme flipped it over, but you could still see the blood splatters on the arm rest.

She shook her head and smiled. "Silly Bella." She teased. "She would never wash that stain out. It holds too much memories."

"Memories." I groaned under my breath, though I did not doubt she heard it.

I desperately needed to change the subject. "Has anyone put up the sponge-bob decorations yet?" I wondered out loud.

"Jasper's on it as we speak." She seemed pleased, and knowing Alice and her amazing party planning skills, everything was going according to plan.

"Emmett and Rose?" They were currently living separately from the rest of the family, two states away.

Her face had the slightest smile. "Have you stolen my power?" She said simply.

Before I even had time to wonder what she meant, I heard the front door open. "Where's my baby sister!?" Emmett's booming voice yelled from the first floor. Apparently everyone got the warning that I was going to be here.

"Currently being tortured!" I yelled from the bathroom. Alice couldn't hide the smirk on her lips as she rolled her eyes.

It had been a while since I'd seen Emmett or Rosalie. A few months.

He was at the top of the steps immediately, his smile gleaming as he walked into the bathroom. I'd forgotten how much I loved having my favorite brother around. This family was everything to me, and I felt like someone built a wall between us.

My stomach twisted when I realized who that person was. And that he had plenty of help from Tanya.

The room that had once seemed so big felt cramped with Emmett inside. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. "Did you get my card?" He asked.

"_Our _card." I heard Rosalie correct from downstairs.

"Yes." I smiled. "And thank you for writing happy _eighteenth _birthday. Have I mentioned you're my favorite?"

He chuckled at sat down on the edge of the bath tub. "Did Edward give you one?"

"Of course. He does every year." I sighed, playing with my necklace.

Alice leaned over me to Emmett, and her voice was nothing more than a whisper. "He put Tanya's name on it." She said in a gossip-y tone.

I tried to ignore the pain in my chest.

How was this such a light topic for them? Especially in front of me.

It was no shock that they did not like Tanya as much as they did before, and talked about Edward's foolish choices that they did not agree with on a daily basis. But I would have thought that they would take it down a notch when I was around.

"Are you serious!?" He made a disgusted face and whipped his head back, as if he had just been slapped. Alice nodded her head and raised her eyebrows.

"We need to get her out of here. ASAP." He said in a tone that made him sound like a father commanding his children what to do.

"Jasper keeps trying to make her freak out but Edward always knows what he's up to." Alice laughed a chiming laugh. "We need your shield." She said, playfully hitting my shoulder.

They were on a mission, they have been since the day Rosalie caught Edward staring at Tanya. Their mission, though, was highly unsuccessful.

I took a deep breath and breathed in the heat from the curling iron in Alice's hands. It felt better than the heat in my chest.

"Did you see her hair at the Fourth of July party!?" Alice said. It was obvious that they preferred me over her, and for that I was grateful. But, still, it felt wrong talking about her this way. Though I envied her with a passion that seemed impossible to kill, I couldn't blame her for falling in love with him.

"Be nice." Esme warned from the steps. As soon as her eyes landed on me and gasped and smiled. "Bella, you look beautiful." She sweetly.

"Thank you, Esme." Alice finally finished my hair and I stood up. "Too much?" I asked my forming audience.

"Not at all." She said as she placed a stack of towels in the closet behind me.

Down stairs, I heard the door open again and Renesmee gasping at the decorations. I instantly threw my shield around the whole house. I could only imagine the embarrassment if he knew what Alice was up to.

Esme looked up at the clock as he filed out of the bathroom. "Just in time." She smiled.

"Either no one is here, or Bella _is_." I could hear the smile in his voice as I slowly--trying to be dramatic--walked down the steps.

I tried not to lose balance on the high heels below my feet. I must have done pretty well, judging by the look of amazement on his face. "You came." He breathed. I could hear him trying to control his tone as he wrapped his arm around Tanya.

For once, I wanted to drop my shield. To let him see the pain he caused by just simply standing next to her. I kept it up nice and tight, though.

"Momma!" Renesmee smiled as she ran into my arms. "You look pretty." She said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you, baby." I handed her over to Alice. "Let Aunt Alice do your hair. Put your outfit on first so that it doesn't get messed up. It's in your room, on your bed."

"You sound like you live here." Tanya said. Her voice was odd. It was not mean, or judging, though. Every time she talked to me I always noticed the sympathy under her tone, but this time was different. A hint of jealousy....?

I took a deep breath and looked around. "My second home." I shrugged my shoulders. The air in my lungs was bitter sweet. Sweet because somewhere in there was a hint of Edward's scent, bitter because it was mixed with hers.

Alice took Renesmee in her arms and walked her up the steps, talking about French braids and barrettes.

"Little Sister!?" Emmett yelled from the steps. "_Bella_, my only sister other than Alice..."

I ducked my head, trying so damn hard to hide the smirk that crept across my face. It was pointless, though. My smirk had turned into a full blown smile by the time I lifted my head up to see Edward's murderous glace up the steps.

"Coming." I had to cough to try to cover up my chuckle. I fooled no one. Still, I felt pretty much on top of the world when Edward didn't give _me _that glace, and excused my rude behavior all together.

Though I knew he didn't like it, Edward never blamed me for being rude to Tanya, on the rare occasions that I was. I guess he felt I was owed at least that much.

"Emmett!" I mouthed in not even a whisper when I got back up the steps.

"No fighting." Esme said in a small voice, just inches form his face so that they could not hear downstairs.

I wish I could say that actual _fighting _was not realistic for us. That Esme's warning was unnecessary, but, believe it or not, there had been a time when things got so bad that we were at the point of having to pull Rosalie off of Tanya.

Of course, it only happened once, but since then, if Rose so much as laid an eye on her, Edward all but had her sent to the Voultri.

Rosalie was even more disaproving of Edward and Tanya's realtionship then she was with _mine _and his. We have become great friends since Renesmee was born, and besides mine, her feelings towards his choice had been had been the strongest.

"I could kill her if you'd like." Rosalie said suddenly from behind us, way too loud.

Esme took a deep breath and shot her a warning look. Surprisingly, Edward said nothing.

"I shouldn't be here." I sighed, letting my head fall into my hands. "I look stupid, and I'm causing too much drama."

"_You_aren't." Rose said, her eyes suddenly focused on someone behind me.

"Don't be rediculous." Edward said simply, putting his hand on my shoulder and walking me back down the steps. "And thank you for the shield. It's a nice break, not having to hear their rude thoughts for a while."

I refused to let my eyes look at him, or let the fact that his hand was on my shoulder bother me.

I took a deep breath and my eyes landed on Tanya, who I saw through the window. She was sitting on the porch, talking to Carlisle. One of the few people who did not express their distaste for her.

I did not want to be here. I did not want to have to stare at her all night, counting the hours until the party was over and they went home. "I think I'm going to leave, Edward." I said in a small voice as I picked my purse up off of the end table next to the couch.

"Don't."

I tried to pretend I didn't hear the light pleading in his voice.

"It was rude of me to make you come, and I'm sorry. But it is Renesmee's party, and she wants you here more than you know. Tanya doesn't want to be here more than you do, I'm sure she would be more than happy to sit this one out."

"You're going to make her leave?" I raised my eyebrow and conintued to walk towards the door. I'm sure that would make things just wonderful between them for a while. Not.

"You're her mother." He said obviously, as his hand extended in front of me and held the door shut.

"Edward." I sighed. "Just stop." It was obvious that I wasn't just referring to what he was doing at this second.

I didn't let myself turn around to see his expression. It would have ruined everything. "Could you please tell me what I'm doing wrong."

I chuckled, though I felt like I was going to cry. "For one thing, you can stop parading her around like some type of trophy for destroying me. And second, stop being nice to me." I whipped around and let him see my face. "It just makes it harder for me to blame you."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight (:**

"I can't believe you left, it was so much fun." Jake said, walking into the door.

"She wasn't mad was she?"

He shook his head and dropped his car keys on the end table by the door. "No, Edward told her you didn't feel good."

I tried to concentrate on the TV, but Jake kept talking.

"Seth was there, and Paul, and Jared. Everyone." He laughed. "Emmett smashed the cake in her face."

"Did Charlie go?"

"Yep. He said he'll call you when he gets home." He chuckled and shook his head. "You should have seen the way he was looking at Edward. Bells, seriously, if looks could kill..."

I sighed and flipped through the channels.

"You should have asked me to drive you home, I would have done it."

"Thanks but... Edward is very... Persistent." As if he didn't know that.

"Blondie and Tanya got in another fight."

I tried to keep my eyes in my head as I turned off of the TV and turned my body to face him as he sat down next to me. "In front of Nessie!?"

"No. Out back. Edward made her leave."

"Tanya or Rosalie?"

"Rose." He put a wrapped up piece of cake on the coffee table in front of us.

"Physical?"

He shook his head. "Almost." He laughed out loud, then. "Tanya was getting a drink for Seth and she spilled it all over Blondie's white shirt." He seemed to find this oddly amusing.

"Who broke them up?" I asked, carrying the cake into the kitchen.

"Edward and Carlisle."

"What about Emmett?" I asked, after putting the cake in the fridge.

He laughed even louder. "No way, he thought it was awesome. Honestly, I think he would have liked to see Rose beat the crap out of her."

"Ya think?" I asked sarcastically. I could only imagine Emmett's joy if he got the chance to watch Rosalie kill her.

Jacob fell asleep pretty early that night, which would have given me more time to curl up in my bed and cry, like my nights usually go. But tonight was different. Tonight I wasn't sad. I was _mad_.

Crying felt like losing. Like I was letting him stand over my dead body and breathe a sigh of relief.

With a quick breath, I knew what had to be done. I refuse to lay there and die.

I ran down stairs and wrote Jacob a quick note, explaining that if he woke up, I was finally doing what we always joked about doing, but never had the guts to actually go and do it.

He would understand.

Though he might be mad that I left him out of it.

I didn't bother getting in the car, I just slipped on the sexiest night gown I had and went bare foot, bringing nothing but the steal bat I had tucked away in the back of my closet.

I watched as the trees flew by me, laughing out loud when I thought about how his face might look once he sees what I had done.

Within ten minutes, I was standing outside of the new Cullen house. His shiny Volvo sitting perfectly in the driveway.

I knew they heard my in the house, I listened to all of their footsteps stop, and their ears stretch over to the door. But before they had time to come out and greet me, I lifted the steal bat, and swung down as hard as possible on his windshield.

Everyone who was coming outside stopped in their tracks, not breathing.

I huffed out a breath and hit the passenger seat door, where I know she sits everyday, with our baby on her lap. I let out a scream as I watched the glass in his window shatter all over the back seats, and I made sure the trunk was smashed in just as well as every other part of the car before I let myself laugh again.

With my bare foot I kicked the sliver rims of his tires, and listened to the air shoot out of them. For a second I debated whether or not to carve my name in the seats, like Carrie Underwood.

Nah, he knows it was me.

I listened carefully to his footsteps walk slowly up behind me.

"Why did you do that?" He whispered, already knowing why.

I sniffed and ran my fingers through my hair and let what was left of the bat fall out of my hands.

"You destroyed my life, I destroyed your car." I said, my voice shaky and hysterical.

I was too much of a coward to turn around and see his face. See the way he was looking back and forth from me and the car, wondering when I'll finally let him have his peace in his new found life.

"I never wanted you to hate me." He whispered gently, and I could hear his footsteps moving closer. I held up my hand, in the corner of my eye I saw it flash up. My skin was like a night light in this dark.

His feet stopped.

"Because hating you would only make you feel guilty." I whispered, my voice still shaking.

"No..."

I didn't give him time to explain himself. "Because hurting me would only hurt you." I said bitterly, still refusing to turn around. "You make me sick." I spit through my lips.

He said nothing. Dead silence floated in the air, along with the tension.

Of course I didn't have the guts to tell him that he made me sick only because I couldn't have him back.

I finally gained the confidence to spin around and look him dead in the eye. "You. Make. Me. Sick!" I yelled, hearing a chorus of gasps coming from the house.

"I know." He whispered, his voice just as shaky as mine. "And I'm..."

"You're sorry." I mocked, rolling my eyes and folding my arms.

His face remained still, frozen with a hurt expression on it. Reflecting the same amount of pain I felt boiling inside of me. "I loved you more than I loved myself." I spit through my teeth.

"And I, as well."

"Liar!" I screamed, my voice bouncing off of the trees behind us. "How can you can you just sit there!? You sit there and watch me crumble, watch my life slowly become more and more miserable. And you lie to yourself and say it's alright because you buy me nice things and give me "child support" for Renesmee, and tell me your sorry over and _over_!" I cried, feeling my stomach twisting in so many different ways.

"What do you want me to do!?" He screamed, his sudden anger taking me off guard.

I just stared down, wishing so desperately I could tell him the truth.

"Are you serious, Bella!?" He continued, holding out his arms. "You think I don't care!? Do you know that I refuse to even look in the mirror because I hate myself so much for what I did to you!? Do you know that I look at her and hate her just as much as I love her because I feel like she _made _me fall in love with her!? Do you know that when I look at our daughter a part of me wished she'd hate me. That she wouldn't see me as some type of hero. I wish she would see what I really am! Some sick, disgusting monster that _killed _her mother!" His face was anger than I've ever seen before.

"That _would_be reasonable!" I agreed in a scream. I could feel my eyes popping out as I waved my arms in the air angrily. "You know what, Edwa..."

"What!?" He yelled before I could even finish.

"I wish with everything I have that I could hate you as much as I should! I truly, truly wish that everyday I could look at you and want to throw up because I hate you so much! _But I cant_!"

In a split second, so quick that even my immortal eyes almost missed the movement, his lips were only inches from mine.

I could taste his breath floating into my mouth, sticking to the walls of my lungs and waving through my brain like a drug.

It could have been impulse, or just pure habit that made me lean in and crash my lips into him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

"Oh my God." I gasped, clutching my mouth as I pulled my face back. "Super inappropriate." I whispered, I didn't know who I was talking to, but it came out sounding like a note-to-self.

Coward through and through, I refused to let my eyes wander back up to him. "Where's Renesmee?" I asked, completely changing the subject as I looked up at the giant house.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see his shadow. He was totally still. Face, hands, legs, arms. Everything. "Well?" I demanded, swallowing hard.

"Bella..." He started to whisper, in a strained voice.

"Where is she!?" I demanded, on edge as I struggled to keep my legs from carrying me out of the situation.

"She's in here, Bella." I heard Alice's tiny voice say, peeking out of the front door.

"Don't let her near my car." I heard Emmett whisper in a quiet voice not meant for me to hear.

"Thank you, Alice." I said, pretending I didn't want to scream as I stomped up to the house. I tried to ignore the six stares on me as I slowly walked up the steps. "You came to pick her up?" Esme asked calmly.

"In that?" Rose added for her, lifting an eye brow and slipping a tiny smile.

"Yes, in this." I said defensively, stopping half way out the steps. I smoothed out the baby blue lace. "It's night time so I'm wearing a nightgown. There is nothing wrong with that."

Emmett ducked his head so that I couldn't see his smile. "No, lots of vampires run around in lingerie when they smash their ex-husband's cars and pick up their daughters."

"Shut up." Alice said, sticking up for me. "I bought that."

Or sticking up for her fashion sense. Whatever, same thing.

My mind wandered back to the last time Alice bought me lingerie. I tried to keep my face composed as I remembered the last time I wore the silk hanging over my body. "Oh God." I whispered, putting my hand on my forehead. "Help me." I begged to no one.

I let my legs give out, and let my body fall onto the steps as I closed my eyes and prayed this was all a dream. I could feel their stares getting worse as I fought the sob seeping up to my throat.

I put my head in my hands. "Please leave." I cried, the sob cracking my words. They knew who I was talking to. "Please." I whispered as I lifted my knees to my chest.

"Don't cry over lingerie." Emmett joked, never, ever being serious for even the slightest second, when I needed my family the most.

I could hear footsteps coming towards me but I didn't care enough to look up and see who's they were. "Come on..." Emmett's voice whispered, almost in a tone that sounded like giving up. "Let's go. He's leaving."

I felt his giant arms stretch around me, and he was holding me in less than a second, and walking me up the rest of the stairs. I wanted to fight like I usually do, and insist that I walk myself.

But honestly I don't think my legs could handle me right now. And falling would just make me look like even more of an idiot.

I buried my head into his shoulder and cried harder, embarrassment flowing through me like a river as we finally arrived upstairs. "He's leaving." He repeated as he carried to me to the last room in the hall.

"I'm sorry." I cried, putting my head back in my hands.

"Why?" I tried to ignore the chuckle.

"I'm causing a scene, I always do." And I hated myself for it.

"Well," He took a deep breath and sat me down on the couch. I was too hysterical to open my eyes. "At least you keep things from getting boring."

"Seriously, Bella." I heard Alice's voice suddenly in the room. "It's all going to work out." I noticed that they were talking in a whisper, so I slowly opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was Renesmee laying asleep on the bed that _still _sat in the middle of the room.

"Why did you kiss him, though?" Her tiny voice asked, as she leaned into me.

I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath. "He didn't kiss me back?" I was way too caught up in the moment to notice anything other than his lips.

"No, I think it was pretty one-sided." Emmett said, trying hard to contain the smirk.

"Oh my God." I groaned, dropping my head and crying again.

"He's gone, it's alright." Alice whispered, laying her hand on mine, trying to comfort me.

"Yea, he's gone for now, but what about every other day of my life!?"

"Well, see, remember when we all almost got brutally murdered in Italy? That kind of led me to the impression that you two were never aloud to live without the other?" She raised her eyebrow.

I shook my head and took another soothing breath. "I could never, ever deal with him out of my life. It's just that, well... He can."

"Untrue." Alice sighed, hanging her head to the side.

"He can't have both." I cried, lifting my hand to my face.

* * *

"Where were you?" Her beautiful voice chimed from the back of Esme's car that she let me barrow for the ride home.

"Nowhere, why?" I took a look at her in the rear view mirror. Her legs were crossed and her curls were bouncing with every tiny bump we hit.

She drummed her fingers on her knee and twisted her lips to the side. "You ran all the way here in Uncle Emmett's t-shirt?"

"No." I said defensively, looking down at the shirt that I was swimming in. "For your information, I came in something different." Something I would never wear around my daughter while she was conscious. "And I'm the mom, why are you grilling me?"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "For your information," She mocked. "The rest of the world thinks you're my half sister." She laughed lightly and crossed her other leg. "And I was just curious." She said smugly.

"God, you're just like your father." I sighed, turning back to see the road.

"Speaking of my father..." She lifted her tiny finger to her chin. "Mind telling me why I saw Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper moving the pieces of what used to be his car into the garage this morning?"

"Uh, yes, I do mind." I rolled my eyes.

"Why?"

"Because it's my business, not yours." I thought about teasingly sticking out my tongue but figured it wasn't worth it, she wouldn't let this go, not even on my best day.

"It's just that, I know Daddy would never be in an accident..." She sighed, staring out of the window.

"A stranger could have done it." I said under my breath, I should have known she'd hear.

"But Carlisle and Esme's house is in the middle of nowhere."

I took another deep breath. "Animal." I breathed out.

She rolled her eyes. "An animal couldn't do that."

"Renesmee," I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Just tell me what happened..."

"Yes!" I yelled, twisting around in my seat and putting my finger in the air, just like Charlie used to when he got mad at me. "Yes, okay? I destroyed your father's car in a fit of anger, and honestly, I am damn proud, and not the slightest bit sorry." I huffed and fell back in my seat.

"That's all you had to say..." She whispered, looking down at her feet.

I shook my head and focused on the road. "You're going somewhere with Jake today. Either that or I'm telling Carlisle to stitch your mouth shut."

There was a long moment of silence, for a while I feared that I had upset her. She was completely still and staring at the back of my seat, I could only imagine the things floating through her mind.

I've been inside her mind, I've seen the way she sees things.

My daughter's mind is the most beautiful place on the planet. Filled with love and trust for everyone.

Renesmee was the only thing I did right in this life.

I opened my mouth to apologize, but before I could get the words out, she spoke.

"Was it me?" She whispered, her tone was new.

I raised my eyebrow and began to ask what she meant, but he spoke over me. "Wha..."

"Everyone always tells stories about how cute and funny and happy you two were when you were still human. Well, I'm the only reason that you're not human anymore."

"Renesmee," I started, my voice full of pain and sorrow. "First of all, you are _not _the only reason. Ask him, he'll tell you. And second, you are the best, the very, very, very best thing that has _ever _happened to me and Daddy, and we fought so hard to get you here, honey." I tried to smile. "Please don't ever think that you're the reason me and him are the way we are." I sighed and opened my eyes. "And I don't know who's telling you those stories but their completely false. Do you have idea how hard our relationship was?"

She continued to look down.

"And who said anything about being funny?" I squinted my face and pulled my head back. "How many times have you seen Daddy laugh for longer than a second?"

"Well," She had to fight the small smile.

"Except for the time you two told Jake we were moving to London."

I heard the tiny laughter escape her lips. "We had to stop him from getting on the plane, he had all of his bags packed."

I shook my head and lightly smiled. "You guys are horrible." I laughed, remembering running to the airport and having to explain through Edward's hysterical laughter that we were in fact _not _leaving the country.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT--But Edward Cullen is **more than welcome** to own _me_ (;**

* * *

"No. Way." His words were slow and shocked as he stood in the doorway with a slight smirk on his face.

"Who told you!?" I demanded, jumping from the bed and running over to him.

He laughed out loud, his laughter shaking my tiny bedroom. "Him."

"You know what," I stopped shortly, wondering what I could say next. "Sometimes I wish you two still hated each other."

"Oh, we do." He nodded his head, but the smile never went away.

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Please, you guys are best friends now. I thought you were going to be on _my _side."

"First of all," He stuck his pointer finger up. "Me and Edward are not by any means friends, let alone _best_ friends. And second," He lifted his other finger. "I remember you clearly stating that there would be no taking sides."

"That's only because Emmett threw me over his shoulder and said he was forming a "Team Bella.""

He chuckled and shook his head. "Do you remember the uniforms he made!?" Unfortunately, yes.

"They were over-sized t-shirts with my name written in black sharpie. _Not _uniforms." I hissed, closing my eyes and trying to replace the memory with Alice freaking out because he ruined her favorite shirt.

"Fine, Bella." His tone told me that he was surrendering. "Do you want me to hate him? To never speak to him again?"

"No, of course not." I took a deep breath and breathed in Jacob's sent. _Dog_. "I already turned his whole family against him," I put him head in my hands and turned around. "He deserves at least _one_ friend."

"No, no, no..." He followed after me, grabbing my hand. "Don't blame yourself. Don't you ever get tired of doing that?"

"Well, it's my fault!" I yelled, throwing my hands into my chest, as if he didn't know I was talking about myself. "It always is! I was stupid and naive. He finally realized that I'm not good enough for him." I shook my head like I was crazy and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't know why I'm so sad, isn't that what I always wanted him to see?"

"I'll be on your side, Bella." He whispered, sounding in just as much pain as I was. "I always will be, even though you're wrong. I'm on your side." He repeated. "Even if _you're_ not." He took a deep breath and stared me in the eyes. "You gotta stop doing this to yourself, honey." He breathed.

I debated for a while whether or not to say anything back. For two reasons.

One; Jake was right, I wasn't even on my own team, and I hate telling him that he's right.

Two; If I talked, I was going to cry.

The knot in my chest was taking strength over my whole body, slowly and slowly pulling tighter.

Thankfully, Jacob spoke before I had to. "I never told you about the letter he sent me, did I?" He whispered, tilting his head to the side.

I shook my head, and focused on breathing as I fell into the bed.

"He put it in a wedding invitation. The one you gave him strict orders not to send." He chuckled lightly.

"What did it say?" I managed to spit out lifelessly.

He shook his head and sighed as he looked at the floor. "Just a bunch of crap saying that he would want the choice... Whether or not to come. But you didn't want me to feel obligated." He shrugged his shoulders and reached into his pocket. "It hurt, reading that thing." His voice cracked as he pulled an envelope out of his jeans.

He sighed again and held it up. "I'm sure yours is more heartfelt... And a little longer..." He dropped the envelope on the bed. "It came last week." He took a deep breath. "I wasn't gonna give it to you, but, he was right." Another deep breath. "Having the choice is worth the pain for a while."

With that, he was out of the room and I was left with the little white envelope that seemed so mean.

I burned a hole in the bed for almost an hour before I finally got the guts to lean over and open it.

_Bella,  
You do not have to come, and under any circumstances would I blame you if you don't.  
What I've done to you is disgraceful, disgusting, and despicable. I do hope with every part of myself that you finally realize why you should have never fallen in love with me in the first place. You deserve so much better than myself. I know that you will disagree, but, it's true.  
I do love you, Bella. And I forever will, just like I promised.  
-Edward_

Even when I closed my eyes all I could see was his elegant script all over the paper.

* * *

_Just knock, you stupid coward._

The little voice in the back of my head was screaming at me as I stood in front of the giant wooden door.

_What's the worst that could happen?_

That was the wrong question to ask. There's a million things that could go wrong here.

He's probably not even home. This probably isn't even his house. It would be like Emmett to give me a false address.

Just as I spun around and started _running_ back to the car, the door swung open. "Bella?"

_Such _a stupid idea.

I slowly turned and attempted a smile. I think it's safe to say that it didn't work.

"I almost missed you, if it weren't for your car I wouldn't have heard anything."

"Oh," was all I could say as I over looked giant white house. Ours was so much cozier. I cleared my throat and reached into my pocket. "I got your letter, thank you." My voice was strained as I pulled out the envelope.

His beautiful face twisted in confusion for a second. God, he looked so gorgeous when he looks like that.

"I was under the impression that you already got it." His hands ran through his messy bronze hair. Doing so made his unbuttoned shirt open more. My eyes quickly darted away.

"Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I figured that's what leaded you to the whole car situation." He nodded to his empty driveway.

"No, Jake just gave me it yesterday." I looked down again. "But, um, this is for you." I slowly placed it in his hand, making sure not to let our skin touch.

"A letter?" He examined it for a second.

"No." I shook my head and shoved my hands into my hoodie. "Money... It's not a lot. Well, not enough to buy a car that you would want, but, if you wait, I can give you more in the future..."

He shook his head, holding the envelope back out to me. I made to attempt to reach for it. "No, Bella. It's fine. You don't have to do that."

"Consider it a wedding present, then." I said, my eyes closing at the word 'wedding.'

"You're not coming." It wasn't a question.

I took a deep breath and tasted the beautiful scent in the air. "Could you go? If it were me?"

"I'd want the choice." He whispered.

"No." I shook my head. "You wouldn't." My voice cracked, so I took that as my cue to leave. Things between me and Edward were never supposed to get too serious anymore.

_"Babe?"_

The voice ran through my veins like the coldest kind of ice. Suddenly my skin wasn't made of stone, as I was just as breakable as a human, if not worse.

"Just a minute, love." His dazzling voice called to the door.

I turned around and walked back to the car. I tried to tell myself he wasn't following me, but when I got in the seat he was the only thing I could see. And he was stopping my ability to close the car door.

"I'm sure Carlisle will give you the rest of the money you need for the car." I started the engine and wondered when he was going to move.

There was a long moment of silence before he finally shifted his weight and the mood in the air changed. "Bella,"

I turned my head up to him and closed my eyes.

"This may be asking a bit much, but, do you mind if we had a chance to talk..."

"Yes, Edward, I do." I said instantly, before his words even stopped. "You have made your choice, and you will marry her. There is no need for you to continue any sort of relationship with me. I've manged to stay on speaking terms with you, and for that you should be grateful."

I finally opened my eyes and saw his disappointed face. I tried to brush it off and go on with what I was saying. "You keep me hanging by a string, _all the time_. No more serious conversations about how you're sorry. I know you are, and one day I might bring myself to be able to forgive you. But right now, I am mad. I am hurt. And I am broken." I sighed and tried to look in front of me. "Now, please, let me shut my door and drive away because I _really _don't want to cry in front of you."

But it was too late. I was already in a hysterical fit of sobs and whipping away nonexistent tears as I let my head drop into my hands from embarrassment.

He did not move. "What do you see in her?" I whispered after a moment.

"She's... Nice." His voice was different, but I couldn't bring myself to figure out what the emotion was behind it.

"I'm nice." I stated flatly. "I also went to prom with you, even though my leg was broke. I threw myself over a cliff just to hear your voice. I wore a stupid wedding gown and walked down the aisle for you. I drove that stupid tank-car for you. I ran all the way to Italy to save you, even though I was under the impression I meant nothing to you at the time. I gave you a child when you thought it was impossible for you to _ever_ become a father. I also broke nearly every bone in my body for you. And, depending on how you look at it, I killed myself to spend forever with you. Which, by the way, I didn't get." I slowly looked back up at him.

"So tell me, please, because I'm just dying to know," I took a deep breath. "What could she have possibly done that makes all of those things look so small now?"

* * *

**Sorry to everyone that was reading my "Time Changes Nothing" story, I had to delete it. I had really bad writers block, and had no idea where I was taking it, I dug myself into a giant hole with that story. I have a habit of twisting the story line every time I have nothing to write about, so sooner or later it tends to seem that I'm dragging it on, and on. I didn't want to bore you guys :( Sorry, again!**

**But I will still keep this story, and possibly "Moving Mountains" but I'm not sure about that one, no one's really reading it :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

"Bella, do you have any idea how wrong it would be if I stayed in our relationship?"

"Oh my God..." I whispered, my voice shaky and hysterical as I let my head fall into the steering wheel. "Did you hear _anything_ I just said?"

"I'm trying..." He pleaded.

"I don't care." I lied as I reached over and swung the door shut so hard that I herd something inside of it break. It didn't matter right now, though. Jacob or Rosalie would fix it for me later.

"Don't go," His strong arms flung the car door open despite the lock.

"Now I see why I needed that stupid tank-car!" I yelled sarcastically, staring at my poor car door that was practically hanging by one screw at this point. I folded my arms, like a small child and looked up at him. "Tell me why you love her more than me, and I will stay."

He took a deep breath and his body turned in the direction of the house. "Perhaps this isn't the best place to talk about this."

I swore I saw her strawberry blond hair hide behind the curtains when I looked up at the window.

"No, you'll tell me here, now, I'm sure she'd like to know, too."

"Can't you just leave?" A new voice came from his front door. "We were having a good day, for once." She placed her hands on her skinny hips and tilted her head to the side. The expression on her face was enough to make my heart fall into my stomach.

Beating or not, it still hurt.

"Tanya," He scolded, like she was his other daughter.

"No," She shook her head and stomped past him, her body only inches from where mine sat. "She has to realize it, sooner or later."

"Realize _what_?" I put on my best "mean voice" but it didn't sound very scary from my point of view, and I doubt it was any better from her's.

"That he's happier with me. You're no fun. At all." She smirked and rolled her eyes. "I've seen you smile, like, twice."

"Because you took my whole life away from me!" I defended myself, because it didn't look like Edward was going to do it. I stood up, pushing him out of the way so I had room to glare at her. "We were prefect until you came along."

"HA!" She threw her head back and laughed sarcastically. "Because you gave him a child you think you deserve everything from him."

I struggled to keep my jaw shut as her words ripped through my veins like ice in the middle of winter. I've never been mean to Tanya, if anything I've been exceptionally nice to her with all things considered.

"Enough!" He roared, putting his hand around her waist and pulling her back.

"Is that really what you think?" I whispered, dazed. "You think it was just marriage and a kid between us?" The question was meant for both of them, but my eyes couldn't move from her's.

"You were in love, sure." She shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing. "But so are we."

My breath came out in an exhausted huff as I fought the sob that wanted to break free. But I couldn't cry in front of her, I could not show weakness. So I bared the pain of her words and the knot in my chest.

"No," I whispered, shaking my head. "It wasn't just love. It was so much more. It was _life_. It was everything. He was my soul-mate, my world. We would have killed ourselves for each other, believe me, we've tried."

"It was everything," His whispers shocked both of us, and was enough to make Tanya slightly jump as we looked up at him. "You're right." He nodded his head.

"But..." I said for him. At this point I was used to the "but" coming in right here.

"But it couldn't work."

I shook my head and let the sob escape my lips as I jumped back into the car. "I hate you so much."

Of course I didn't mean that, but the words were so fierce, so mean, so cruel. They just came out of me like they were sitting there for so long.

It was the only thing on this planet I could say that would hurt him as much as he's hurt me. It was only fair.

Still, it felt so wrong. And as I drove away, I kept looking in the rear-view mirror, hopping that he'd be running up behind me, or at least standing there, begging me to take it back.

But he never came.

* * *

"Sorry," Alice whispered as soon as she walked through the door, not bothering to knock. "I saw it, and I tried to stop it, but by the time I got there, you were already gone."

"It's fine, Alice." I took a deep breath and picked up the stuffed bear that Jake got Renesmee for her birthday off of the floor.

"He's not going to marry her." She whispered, completely still.

I struggled to keep the bear in my hands and my face calm as I put it in her toy bin. "You couldn't possibly know that."

"But it keeps changing!" She was next to me in a second. "One second he is, the next second he isn't. One day he wants to post-pone it, and then the day after that he wants to get it over with! Can't you see, Bella, he's still not decided!"

"So what if he isn't?" I threw my arms up in the air. "It makes no difference to me." Honestly, if he was going to do it, I'd rather it be now than later.

"Bella," She scolded, rolling her eyes and sighing in the way Alice always does. "He's only undecided because he's still in love with you!"

"It's over, Alice!" I yelled too loud, throwing another one of her toys in the bin so hard that it left a dent in the side. I quickly spun it around so that the dented side would be against the wall.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I'm sorry." My words were slow and frustrated. "Alice, you are my best friend, and my sister. I love you more than my life, you know that." Another deep breath. God, she smelled just like Edward. "But, I really need you to stop doing this to me. He has a new life, now, one that doesn't include me. So, please, stop trying to convince me that one day he will change his mind." I sighed and sat down on the couch, putting my head in my hands. "Because we both know that he won't."


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own twilight. If I did, Mike Newton would have been punched in the face by Breaking Dawn (:**

**

* * *

**

The date of this wedding was starting to burn a hole into my calender... And my heart.

I left the little square box that held the date empty, I figured that if I didn't write it down, maybe it wouldn't happen. But it seemed stupid to believe that now. I think that maybe if I just write it down, I will stop pressuring myself to do so.

But what if it has the opposite effect? What if I write it down and every time I walk into my kitchen I get to see _"Worst Day Ever"_ screaming out at me. Would it be worst than picturing it written in my mind?

"Just throw out that stupid thing." Jacob said, walking into the room and grabbing something out of the fridge. I was too occupied to see what it was. "You've been standing there for twenty minutes."

"I should write it down, right?" I held on a little bit tighter to the red pen in my hands.

"No," His voice was slow, as if he were talking to a child. "You should throw it out." He repeated.

"I'm not going to throw it out, Renesmee likes the pictures of the puppies." I looked up at the little Jack Russel laying in a hamper. "She likes to be surprised every month, but I know she sneaks a peak every now and then." I lightly smiled, dazed with images of my daughter for just a small second.

"There's only two weeks left, Bella." Jacob sighed, his tone was different now.

"Don't remind me." I whispered, closing my eyes and trying to keep the picture of the Jack Russel, it was better than Tanya in a wedding dress.

* * *

"Bella!" Emmett yelled, pointing in my direction, "You're open!" The football came flying at me so fast that if he hadn't of called my name, I would've known it was coming.

I grabbed it with both hands and ran to the farthest tree--that was the touchdown line, or whatever Emmett called it earlier.

"Touchdown!" His booming voice yelled as he jumped up and down with his hands in the air.

Esme clapped from the porch steps and smiled. "Way to go, Bella."

I laughed and lightly tossed the ball into Renesmee's tiny hands. "Score?" I asked, she was being the score keeper, with a little help from Esme and Carlisle.

"Four to Eight, nice touchdown, but we're still losing." Jasper said before she could, his golden eyes flickering to me.

"Aw, come on!" Emmett's arms flew up in the air again. "I'm on your team next time." He said to Rose, who was leaning against a tree with a slight smile. Around her stood Jacob and Alice. "I told you it should have been guys against girls."

"That would be sexist." I said simply, taking the ball back from Renesmee. "And we're doing just fine."

"No we're not." He grabbed the ball out of my arms and threw it over his shoulder. It disappeared in the woods somewhere. "We're playing something else."

Alice huffed and rolled her eyes. "What do you suggest?"

A slick smile crept across his face as he slowly nodded his head. An evil genius move. "Let's go egg Edward's house."

The giggle escaped my throat within the next second but I quickly restrained myself and turned my smile into a frown. "Don't be immature."

He rolled his eyes and Esme lowered her's.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a still, white statue standing at the gate of the backyard.

"Edward," Esme breathed, a new smile coming to her lips. "Everyone was just playing football. You should have come a little earlier."

"Daddy!" Renesmee called, instantly jumping into his stone arms.

"I'm more of a baseball person." He said quietly as he walked over slowly and kissed her cheek with Nessie still in his arms. His eyes flashed to Emmet. "And if you must trash my house, I'd prefer you did it with something that won't ruin the paint."

Emmett swallowed loudly. Busted.

"How is everyone?" Esme asked, leaving that subject. By everyone, she meant Tanya.

"Good." He smiled and took a good look around. "Who won?"

Emmett sighed and rolled his eyes towards me. "Not us."

I chewed on my bottom lip and tried to look away from all of the eyes that now lay on me. "I'm not very good at sports. Jeez, is that a crime?"

"It is when you're on Emmett's team." Rosalie laughed, walking past us and into the house, the rest of us followed. But as I stepped my foot onto the steps leading into the house, I felt his hand grab my arm.

"Yes?" I asked, closing my eyes and refusing to let myself breathe.

"I came to answer your question."

That wasn't what I expected. Whatever oxygen that was left in my lungs was let out in a huff. I kept my eyes strictly on the ground. "Well," I impatiently stamped my foot against the grass, crushing the poor, helpless weeds under my shoe.

"I don't love her more than you." he breathed.

"I know," I took a deep breath, breathing in the opposite direction. I tried my best to copy his voice, "You love us both the same and can't stand hurting us."

He instantly shook his head, his hand never left my arm, as if he were scared I was going to run away. "No, Bella, I love you more."

My eye lids fell over my restless pupils and blinded me. Why was he doing this to me? "Then why are with..."

He interrupted me. "Because, I love you enough to respect you. I would never make you stay in a relationship with me while I had feelings for Tanya." He shook his head again, "But the relationship that Tanya and I have is different. When we fell--when we got together, she knew I was deeply in love with you. She's known all along that I love you."

I jerked my arm out of his grasp and took a sharp breath, it was the first time in a while that I felt any sort of physical pain. "So hurting her isn't as bad as hurting me? I'm sure she just loves what goes on in your head." I ran my fingers through my hair and looked him square in the eyes.

* * *

**A/N: hey guys (: I've been getting a lot of reviews asking if this is an Edward and Bella story, honestly, I have no idea. I tend to keep whatever happens in my Fanfictions up to the readers, that way everyone enjoys it more.**

**So, you gotta tell me, is it going to be another Edward/Bella story?**

**And, also, everyone's been asking how their relationship ended so I figured I'd write a one-shot about it. I already wrote it, it's not that good so I don't know if I'm going to post it or not. It's up to you guys (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (:**

She spun around in the frilly white dress, twisting the lace around in her fingers as she smiled at the mirror. "What do you think, Momma?" Her tiny voice asked as she over looked her flower-girl dress.

"I think it's beautiful, Honey." I smiled and tried to tell myself she was only playing dress up.

"Will you do my hair?" She asked, twisting it up on top of her head.

I bit my bottom lip and cocked my head to the side. "Isn't that more of an Aunt Alice job?"

She sighed and looked back to the mirror. "Yea, I guess so."

There was only ten days left. This would be her final fitting before the real thing.

I felt my heart droop a little lower in my stone chest.

What he had said to me made no deference. He was still picking her, whether he loved me or not. She was the one he was going to marry.

Sometimes I get mad at myself for being so bitter. I should be happy that I got to love him in the first place. I should be thanking God that he put Edward in my life, even just for the few years that he was there.

I guess when you look at it, I haven't known Edward for as long as it feels like I have. When you accomplish so much in so little time, memories reach out farther than a million years. Eight years can feel like an eternity when you have as much intensity as we did.

But there are other times I regret loving him as much as I did. There are days when I'm too weak to get off of the couch, and staring at the ceiling is the most exciting part of my day. Who wants to live like that?

Who would allow their heart to be broken so badly that they can't even look out of the window without wanting to scream because they saw a damn tree, and the tree reminded her of the one he climbed with her on his back once?

I remembered holding on tightly to his stone chest, wrapping my legs around him and holding on for dear life. I remember being so scared that he was going to hit something and I was going to die. I remember being with him, being human, life being easy.

Funny how back then I thought life was so hard, unbearably heard. Now I look back and wish it was that easy again.

"Momma?" She waved her tiny hand in front of my eyes.

"Sorry." I shook my head and let the images pour into the back of my mind, waiting to be touched on later, when I could sit alone in my room and be able to cry. "Alright, let's take this off before you rip it. Are you sure it fits okay?"

"Yep. It's perfect." She smiled and slipped the dress off. I quickly put it in the long bag and hung it up in her closet.

In the living room, I could hear the front door swing open and someone freaking out. By his frantic breaths, I could tell it was Emmett.

I could hear a something ruffling in his arms, clothes?

"Bella! You gotta help me!" He yelled.

I quickly threw a yellow sun dress at Renesmee and ran into the living room. "What is it?"

"You gotta say you did it!" In his arms, there was a big white gown, draping all the way down to the floor. There was lace and sparkles and twists and turns of fabric. It was a wedding dress.

Then I really saw it. There was a giant brown stain right on the front. I could smell the mud. "What did you do!?" I yelled, taking the dress in my arms. It would have been a beautiful dress if someone hadn't dropped it in the mud.

"Hurry! He's coming, say you did it! He won't care if it was you!"

I could already hear the furious footsteps walking up the stone path of the house. He was coming at human pace, huffing and sighing the whole way to the door. Emmett hadn't bothered to close it, so it was only a mere second before his body appeared in front of me.

Emmett gasped loudly and turned his head to me. "What did you do!?"

Oh, he was so dead.

I took a deep breath and draped the dress over the back of the couch. "I'll fix it, Edward."

He ignored me, his eyes on Emmett. "What happened to it!?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Looks like she dropped it in the dirt."

Edward's hands flew up to his forehead. "Maybe I should be more specific, what did _you _do to it?"

"Nothing!" He yelled defensively, his arms flying up in the air. "It was Bella!"

I could see the intense look on Emmett's face as he tried hard not to think about what he had done earlier. I could only image the images of me trashing the dress he was putting in Edward's head.

"I hope you know that Tanya is at home _sobbing_, because she "lost" her wedding dress."

"I just said I'll fix it." I said tiredly, holding it up again.

"I know you didn't do it, Bella." He said reassuringly. "Thank you, but that won't be necessary, I'll take it to the cleaners." He scooped up the dress and threw it over his shoulder.

"Daddy!" Renesmee yelled happily, running into the room. "Is that Tanya's dress?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes. Uncle Emmett destroyed it." He said bitterly.

"I did not!"

"Alright, Alright." I put my hands up. "You two aren't fighting in my house. Give me the dress. I'm going to fix it."

* * *

"What the hell did you do to it, Emmett?" I asked, holding the gown up and over looking the mud smeared all over it.

It was a mermaid shape, flaring out at the bottom. It had a beautiful off-white design covering the whole thing. And there was a nice, pinkish-white bow around the waist. It went perfectly with Renesmee's dress.

Edward had left and took her to the park. It was raining today, so they were safe.

"Well, it's all Alice's fault."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, dropping the gown on the table. "Just tell me what you did... Without blaming everyone else."

He took a deep breath and looked down at the dress. "Alice hated not seeing what it looked like, she wasn't having any visions of Tanya in the dress--since Edward keeps changing his mind. So she asked me if I could just run over and grab it really fast while Tanya and Edward were out hunting. Sounds pretty simple, right?"

"Yes."

"I thought so, too. But, when I'm running back to Alice with the dress, I smelled this dear. I haven't hunted in like, forever. So I figured, I'll just go get the dear really fast, it's no big deal. So I did. And I thought I was sneaking up pretty good on it, but it heard me, and it turned around and started charging. So I reached out to get it... And I sorta forgot that I had the dress in my other hand."

I huffed and let my head fall into my arms. I bunched the fabric up in my fists and pushed it off the table. "I have to fix that, now."

"I'll fix it."

"No you won't."

"Yea, you're right." His smirk was enough to make me want to burst out screaming. Punch everything in my way and throw myself on the floor like an angry five year old.

But I held it all together well, I thought.

I let out a slight sob and gently put my head on his shoulder.

* * *

**To see pictures of Tanya and Renesmee's dresses, visit my profile (:**

**Also, I'm putting up the oneshot (: It's titled "How I Broke."**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own twilight. If I did, Mike Newton would have been punched in the face by Breaking Dawn (:**

**

* * *

**

My day was horrible. I had just spent four damn hours working on the wedding dress of my soul mate's new bride. Not to mention Edward bought home Renesmee with a cold because they were running around in the rain all day. So my night was spent blowing her nose and trying to force cough medicine down her throat.

Needless to say, she isn't very happy with me right now.

"Jake's making you some soup, honey. Carlisle says you're immortal, so your immune system is fast and strong, it will be over in no time." I kissed her cheek and grabbed my car keys off of the stand next to the door. "I'm going over to Esme's, I'll be back in a little bit. Tell Jake to call me if you guys need anything."

Esme had called me a few minutes ago, saying that there was something she wanted me to see and that I had to come quick.

Not in the mood for surprises, I tried my best to get out of it, but when I heard Edward whisper to her, telling her to tell me that it was important, I really had no choice.

I turned around three times, but in the end decided to go. That's not to say that I wasn't terrified the whole way, though.

Imagines of him and Tanya holding up a bride-maid dress, him telling me he still loved me, Tanya wanting to "hang out." all flashed through my mind. Whatever was waiting for me at the house was nothing I truly wanted, I can assure you that much.

I sighed as I pulled into the driveway, and dragged my feet all the way to the door.

I could always run if it gets too bad, right?

"Bella," His beautiful voice called out to me.

Only a split second later I could see his beautiful face on the porch. He was dressed in a tux.

He looked as gorgeous as he did four years ago on our wedding day. I remember seeing him all dressed up, standing next to Carlisle.

A gut wrenching pain ripped through my chest and the memory quickly faded as I tried to figure out what on earth he was doing.

"Hi." Was all I could bring myself to say. After all, what would you do if your ex-husband stood in front of you looking so incredibly, heartbreakingly beautiful and all you could so is stare, because he doesn't want you anymore?

"There really isn't anything Esme has to show you,"

"I figured that." I said as I climbed up on the porch.

"I hope you're not mad. I won't blame you if you are, but, I've tricked you. Again."

I shook my head and let it fall into my hands. "I don't have time for this, Edward. Nessie is at home with a fever and I am emotionally drained. Please don't play games with me tonight." As hard as it was, I let my eyes tear away from him as I turned around and started walking back to the car.

"Wait! I wanted to take you somewhere! Would you go with me?"

I instantly whipped around.

Was this safe?

Going somewhere with him? Just days before the wedding? Could I afford to lose that much right now?

There would be hell to pay for this later, I knew it. But I spent so much time complaining about not being with him, way should I pass this up? It would only make me a hypocrite.

"Yea," I whispered, nodding my head. "Yea, I'll go with you."

I didn't care where we were going, I just wanted to go. I wanted to be with him. Let myself pretend we were still together, still happy and in love. I was deserved that much.

"You'll have to change, first."

* * *

"Are you sure I'm not... Over dressed?"

Alice was dressed up also, but her tiny black dress wasn't nearly as dressy as mine.

"No." Alice assured me, shaking her head as we both over looked my reflection. "You look perfect."

The light pink dress flowed down to my ankles, flowing over the strapy white heels and draping over my body like a pink sea. The spaghetti straps clung loosely to my shoulders and showed off--in my opinion--a bit too much skin.

"So, is anyone going to tell me where were going?" I asked, catching another quick glance at the curls Alice had put in my hair.

"You'll see." She sang.

There was something about Alice's attitude tonight. She was... happy. She looked confident and she was all smiles as she rolled the curlers into my hair. And for the first time I didn't mind sitting there forever as she treated me like a human barbie doll.

Because for once, _someone _was happy. And that someone just happened to be the one person in the family who knows exactly whats going to happen.

I laughed lightly as I watched her dance to the music blasting on the radio and focus on letting me borrow the perfect dress. For the first time in so damn long, Alice was her old self.

And that let me visit who I used to be. I sat back and pretended I was human and Alice was dressing me up nice and pretty for one of my dates with Edward, and I pretended that Tanya wasn't in the picture.

For the tiniest moment... We were happy._ I_ was happy.

"Remember when you did this for the prom?" I laughed as she wrapped a diamond necklace around my neck.

I remembered that they still went to school. Come to think about it... Their prom was coming up...

"Oh my God," I gasped, clapping my hand over my lips. "He's taking me to his prom!"

And it was in that second... I was me again.

Warm blood rushed through my veins as Edward waited impatiently down stairs, next to Esme who was clutching her camera, waiting to get a picture of all of us together. And I was just an innocent teenage girl, caught up in a world I never dreamed of.

I was Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter. Talk of the town and Mike Newton's fantasy.

I wasn't Renesmee's mother, or Jacob's soon-to-be mother in law. I wasn't divorced to Edward, he hadn't even given me a ring yet.

I worked at Newton's Outfitters and drove a beat up red truck that my boyfriend can't stand. I sneak him in every night and laugh with him until I fall asleep in his arms. I go to Fork's high-school and hate math class.

"You're smiling, so I guess that means you're not mad." Alice said happily.

I hadn't even noticed I was smiling until she pointed that out. I had to actually lift my fingers to my lips and make sure. It's been so long since I've actually smiled a real smile. "We're going to the prom." I repeated, dazed as I stared into the distance.

My eyes flashed up to her's and I instantly smiled even wider. "We're going to the prom, Alice. Oh my God, the prom!"

She hysterically giggled and nodded her head. "Yes, we're going to the Tanya-free prom. Me, you, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. We'll all be there."

"Let's go!" I yelled through laughs as I piratically ran down the steps and into the living room. "You're taking me to the prom!" I yelled, pointing my finger in Edward's face. He threw his head back in laughter and gently took my arm.

"Yes. You're much quicker than last time."


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT (:**

I refused to let myself think about reality. I knew that this would kill me later and I was foolish for allowing myself to come with him, but I needed him like a human needs air. I needed him around me. I needed to see his face, hear his voice.

Even if all it said was "I love Tanya."

But what was I to do? The days were flying by, and it wasn't long before Edward and I will truly never, ever have another chance.

Rosalie's dark blue dress swept across the floor as she walked over to us with a smile. Seeing anyone in our family with a smile is unlikely, seeing Rosalie with a smile is impossible. "Hello." She greeted us, unable to pull down the corners of her lips.

Was it alright for me to smile? Would Edward think that I was getting the wrong idea?

I could be happy tonight, right? That's all he's ever really wanted, he tells me that everyday. If I smile, that wouldn't be a big deal, right?

My eyes slowly trailed up to him. He had a smile, bright as the morning sun, from ear to ear.

"Having fun?" I asked, slowly leaning my shoulder towards his. We haven't been this close in years.

His cool skin brushed up against mine for the quickest second.

"Yes." Rose said, turning her head, looking back at Emmett who was currently sharing a fast dance with Alice. They twisted and turned all over the dance floor as the students stared at them wide-eyed.

"Are you?" Edward asked, looking down and slowly put his hand on the small of my back. The touch was gentle, well thought out.

I felt a rush through my veins as I smiled and leaned in closer, closing my eyes.

For a second, it was only us in the world.

"Yes. Thank you for taking me. I needed this." I breathed, never opening my eyes.

"If I remember correctly, you wanted me dead last time I took you to prom." He chuckled lightly and I leaned in even more. My head was just inches from his shoulder.

"I'd never want you dead." I breathed, my eyes still closed as I lightly laid my head against his shoulder. The fabric of his tux brushed against my cheek and I could feel his cool skin under neath of it. It felt like home.

He was silent for a second, I feared that I had made a wrong move--gotten too close. But when I looked up at him, his eyes were staring off into the distance, they were glassy and pained. "Even after all I've done to you?" He whispered, and his arm slowly wrapped around my waist.

I was in Edward's arms.

"I just want you in my life." I whispered, sighing and gently rubbing my forehead against his shoulder.

The conversation had gotten too serious. We were never supposed to be serious, we had thick lines now-a-days that we simply could not cross, but now that I looked back, I had crossed at least ten of those lines tonight alone.

"So, why didn't you bring Tanya?" I asked on a lighter note. I didn't like talking about her, but what were we going to do? Act like she didn't exist?

He shrugged his shoulder, bouncing my head a little bit. "She hates these things. But, she actually really wanted me to bring you."

"She did?" I chuckled lightly and stared off into the gym. All of the kids jumped around to the music and laughed with each other. I wish life was that simple again.

"She wanted you to know that she is sorry for the things she's said, and that she's very grateful for what you did. She was afraid you wouldn't except her apology coming from her."

"It wasn't a big deal." I lied. It was a huge deal.

"Yes, it was. Thank you, Bella. More than you'll ever know." The tone of his voice was sincere, and suddenly slaving over the dress was worth it.

"Can we be happy tonight?" I whispered, dazed.

"It would be a nice change, wouldn't it?" He smiled lightly and slowly rocked back and forth as the music slowed down.

"Yes," I breathed.

I slowly wrapped my other arm around his waist and held on for dear life. I wanted him more than he'll ever know. I needed him. I loved him.

I breathed in the beautiful scent of his skin, he hadn't been around so much today, so it wasn't poison like most days. I snuggled my forehead into his arm and lowered my voice into the smallest whisper. "Do you still think about me?"

My voice cracked at the last word as I tried hard to keep it together.

"Everyday." He whispered back, putting his hand on the back of my head as he held me closer to him.

I pictured him lying in bed with Tanya, staring up at the ceiling. When she asks him what he was thinking, would he tell her the truth? Would he come out and say, _"I'm remembering the time I taught her and Nessie how to play baseball." _Or, _"I'm thinking about back when we were so happy that we laughed until our stomachs hurt." _Or, _"I'm wondering what Bella was thinking when I saved her from Tyler's van." _Or, _"I'm remembering the way she whispered so Charlie wouldn't hear..."_

"Or the way her heart skipped a beat when I came through her window." He spoke out loud.

I instantly threw up my shield and he sighed.

How had I been stupid enough to let it drop?

I had gotten to comfortable. Why I had I let myself get close to him?

I sighed and got ready to scoot out of her arms and walk out. Carry my sorry self home and attempt to have some type of life without him. But as soon as I flinched, he spoke again.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

Another moment of silence.

Was I not supposed to say it back? Was I supposed to go on and pretend I didn't hear it? Had I messed it all up?

"I don't want to marry her." He confessed after three minutes of silence between us.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight. But let me know if Edward Cullen goes up for sale (:**

* * *

And right there, the world stopped.

Every word that I wanted to hear was just whispered in my ear, I had woken up from this horrible nightmare. There would be no more suffering. There would be happiness.

But, just because he doesn't _want_ to many her doesn't mean that he wont.

"Please don't lie to me." I whispered, the only thing keeping me on my feet were his arms around my waist.

"I'm not, Bella. Me and Tanya have discussed everything. Nothing is set in stone at this point."

"Meaning that you two can change your minds and then, _poof_, everything that's left of my heart is gone." I rolled my eyes and sighed, but held on tighter to him.

"You can object, you know." I could hear the sad smile in his voice.

"I wouldn't ruin your moment like that."

"Of course not." Did I imagine the disappointment in his tone? "Do you want to leave?"

I listened to the annoying music around me, the screaming teenagers and clicking high heels. I suddenly remembered how much I hated prom. "Please."

* * *

I had piled my hair up on top of my head in a messy bun and kicked off my high heels. I sat on the couch next to Edward--who lost his suit jacket--in a sea of pink fabric, watching TV.

A commercial for baby shampoo came on. A mother sat at the side of the bath tub scrubbing the baby's head.

The words to "You Are My Sunshine" filled the room as we sat there awkwardly.

In a low and gentle whisper, I sang. "You are my sunshine. My only sunshine," I realized I was the only one singing, and I wasn't very good so I laughed and continued jokingly. "You make me ha-PEEE when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you, so please don't make my sunshine go awayyyyy,"

He was laughing at me at this point, his head thrown back as the couch shook.

We were laughing. We were happy. We were alone in the world.

The commercial had gone off by now, but I was thankful I knew the rest of the song. "In all my dreams, dear, you seem..." I trailed off, embarrassed as I remembered how the rest went.

"To leave me." He whispered, no longer laughing.

His golden eyes stared at me, waiting for me to go on. "When I awake, my poor heart pains..." My voice was shaky and breaking now, but I sang anyway, quietly. "So when you come back and make me happy... I'll forgive you, dear..."

He leaned in closer and finished for me. I could no longer go on. "I'll take all the blame."

There was a moment of silence as I swore I felt my dead heart beat from all of the pressure floating between us.

"Would you?" He whispered, finally.

My head flinched over to him, "Would I what?"

"Forgive me?"

"Yes." My stared back at the TV. "Am I you're sunshine?" I whispered jokingly.

He laughed lightly and nodded. "Yes."

"But I'm not you're only sunshine." I whispered.

I wasn't looking at him, but I could feel him moving closer to me, crawling over on the couch. Just inches away from me.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear, so close that his stone lips lightly brushed against it.

I turned my head, and instantly regretted it. He was so close that his breath blew into my face, his lips were just centimeters away from mine.

And suddenly an odd thought popped into my head.

I could change his mind.

For a year I've been mopping around, crying and screaming because I was scared to death that he would never come back, and when I finally learned that he would not come back, it only got a million times worse.

But what if all along it was all in my hands? What if I had the power to reel him back in? To show him how much happier he can be with me. I could show him our old life.

Within a split second, I crashed my lips onto his.

Was I aware that he could push me off of him? No.

But he didn't. So it was alright.

I smiled under his lips as he kissed me back harder than ever. The ice that ran through my veins turned into boiling water, warmth flooding through me as he crawled over me. I was with him. He was kissing me.

There was something new about this kiss. Something I've never felt before in my life. There was eagerness. But so much more than I've ever imagined.

"I love you so much," I whispered under his grasp as I felt his hands on my hips. They slowly moved up, bringing my shirt up with them.

* * *

As I stared at the ceiling and made friends with the shapes on the wall, I quietly breathed.

What was I thinking? He was getting married in nine days. Nine days, that's barely a week.

I was no better than her.

I had hated her for so damn long for doing the same exact thing. Why couldn't I just accept the fact that he isn't mine anymore? Why couldn't I just move on with my life?

My stomach twisted when I pictured my life without him. Could I do that?

"What are you thinking?" He whispered, snuggling his head into my stomach.

I reached down and combed my fingers through his bronze hair. "That Esme and Carlisle are going to be home in a few minutes... And we broke their couch."

I looked down at the arm rest laying on the floor and gently laughed, though I was not happy.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the blood splatters on the white fabric. "Why does she keep this couch, Edward?" I whispered, running my fingers over the stains.

"I won't let her throw it out."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Twilight (:**

* * *

I had one thing on my mind.

I was determined.

"Can I show you something?" I whispered. His beautiful, golden eyes went missing for a quick second.

"Sure," he whispered, laying his head back down on my stomach. "What?"

I sat up and his head sank into the couch. "It's amazing, you'll see."

* * *

I can't tell you how long we drove, I just know that it took forever. We fought over radio stations and speed limits, needless to say, the smile never left my lips.

"Forks?" he asked in a confused tone as the "Welcome To Forks" sign flew by us. "Are we visiting Charlie?"

My lips twisted to the side for a second, I hadn't thought about that. "Maybe, on the way back."

There was a few more minutes of driving and smiling until we reached our destination. I breathed in the fresh air of the water and the familiar clouds that never seemed to fade. "I used to hate this town," I breathed.

"Me too." He whispered, his eyes slowly trailed over to me, and we both spoke at once.

"Then I met you." We said together, and I laughed.

There weren't many days where I hated Forks, but their definitely was a couple, and it was strange to look back now and realize just how horrible those days were.

There were a few in the beginning, a few before the whole Italy situation, and a few in the end.

I guess you could say the the end was the hardest. Why wouldn't it be? You know, with the whole "End" part.

The last time I was here, I was awkwardly crying into my father's shoulder and trying to hug Jacob at the same time, while their words chorused together singing _"I told you so."_ and _"I knew this would happen."_

I swallowed loudly and tried to focus on the road.

But the pain never went away. It never really does. It just sits there until I can distract myself for the slightest moment, and forget about it for the smallest period of time. But it's always there.

It always going to haunt me when I'm putting Renesmee in her bed at night and she closes her eyes, looking just like him. It will be there every time I put my hair up, remembering he used to love it down. It will be there, waiting to make me suffer when I am forced to sit and listen to him say "I do" to another woman.

It will never go away.

"Too many memories," he spoke for me.

"No, none of that!" I yelled, my finger in his face. "We're happy today, understood?" At least I'd like him to be.

He laughed at me, but nodded his head in the end.

"Now come."

We got out of the car, and for the first time in a while, we didn't have to worry about hats or gloves. We were free, out in the open.

I could smell the familiar trees and rain all around us. He was right, though. Way too many memories.

My eyes landed on what I wanted, what I needed. What we both needed. "Look," I pointed to the cliff a few miles away.

It was the highest one, resting in between crashing waves and low clouds.

Running, we were there in less than a minute. The rain whipped my face and the fog wrapped around us like a caress the whole way there. I could remember a time when I felt so held down here, so claustrophobic.

But now I felt free. Nothing could touch me. Not even Tanya.

(This is one of those small moments in time I was just mentioning.)

"Look down," I breathed, though my eyes were closed.

He shook his head and turned around. "I thought we were going to be happy today. I don't want to see this, Bella."

"No, wait." I gasped, pulling his arm.

"I was happy when I came here." I smiled. "You were with me... Kind of."

We both looked down at the crashing waves below us. "I'm jumping." I breathed, holding my arms out and turning my back to the open space in front of us.

"No, you're not." I felt his strong grasp on my arm as I scooted my feet back closer to the edge.

"It won't hurt me, Edward." I protested, trying to pull my arm back.

"It isn't about that, Bella. I don't want to see you falling down there."

His voice was strong and stern.

But I wanted to. I needed to. "I'm not falling," I lifted my heels off of the ground and threw my arms in the air like wings. "I'm jumping," I breathed before leaning my back into the emptiness behind me.

I screamed from the thrill as the wind whipped my hair into my eyes and mouth, by the time my stone body plunged into the waves, I was hysterically laughing.

The water flooded into my mouth, rubbing salt against my taste buds.

The cold temperature didn't bother me a bit, and swimming back up to the top, the smile never left my lips. When I opened my eyes, I saw him standing at the top of the cliff, looking down in disbelief.

"Jump!" I yelled over the waves as they crashed into my body, breaking before hitting the shore.

He exhaled, shaking his head sternly. "I can't believe you're making me do this," He mumbled, walking closer to the edge.

"It's fun!" I yelled back up.

On the top of the cliff, Edward was just a tiny statue, far away and still. But I could see every feature in his gorgeous face. His perfect lips, his arched brows, and his angry eyes.

I laughed again before he huffed and let his body gently, yet forcefully falling off of the edge.

I watched--for what seems like an hour--as he fell through the air, and splashed into the water, pulling me under with him.

As I laughed, billions of bubbles floated to the surface, we floated up with them with our hands intertwined. "I told you it was fun!" I yelled, pointing at his smile.

"It wasn't completely horrible, was it?"

That was Edward's way of agreeing with me.

"Oh, crap," I groaned, a suddenly realization hitting me.

"What?"

"My cell phone is in my pocket."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (:**

* * *

"Don't touch it, Renesmee." I said as I saw her over looking at my cell phone, laying face down and open on the kitchen counter.

"Why's it not working?" She asked, picking it up anyway.

I sighed and Jacob took it from her. "I'd like to know why, too." He said, spinning it around in his hands.

"Because I dropped it in a puddle, Jeeze." I snatched it out of his palm and put it back on the counter. "Don't touch it," I said again before walking out of the room. I smiled on my way to the living room.

My day dragged on slowly. It was spent making lunch for Renesmee and lying to Jacob about where I've been spending most of my time lately. I watched TV for a little while, laying on the couch. I put Renesmee to bed, and when she insisted, Jacob slept on her floor under a tiny pink blanket and a Hello Kitty pillow.

It was almost nine o clock before I heard a car pull up to the house. I tried to tell myself that it wasn't him, but deep down I really wanted it to be, more than anything.

I opened the door with a smile on my face, but it instantly fell when I took in her curls bouncing all the way up the pavement. Her mini skirt swayed with her hips as her high heels clicked on the ground, giving a beat to the pressure in the air.

Though she looked beautiful, innocent, lovely, something was wrong. Her face was not happy, and her eyes were missing, searching for something in the distance.

"Hi, Bella." She said weakly, wrapping her arms around her waist as if she were cold.

It's hard for a vampire to look sad. Our faces were concrete and strong, we could easily control the emotion on them, no matter how horrible we felt inside. But Tanya's face looked like she was falling apart. She looked scared and weak, and concerned.

"Whats wrong?" My mother instincts were something that weren't controlled. They tend to kick in when I see someone _this_ beat up.

My feet had carried me half way out of the house, meeting her before she had to walk all the way up the pavement.

"Bella," She looked down at her feet, her sparkling high heels that were so unnecessary for just driving to my house. "Can we talk?"

I didn't like Tanya, I envied her beyond belief, but the tone in her voice gave me no choice. I felt it was my duty to get to the bottom of her problems. To take them away and make her feel better. Take her pain anyway, even if she was the root of all of mine.

"Yea, let's go," I whispered, guiding her into the house.

Most of the lights were off and it was quiet in the house. My home was peaceful at night. Calm and sweet. During the day, it was another story. There's Renesmee, jumping off the furniture. There's Jacob, screaming at the football game on TV. Half of the were-wolfs are here at least once a week, which means I'm cleaning up five times a week. And of course, there's Alice, chasing me around trying to do my hair.

I smiled apologetically as we walked in. "Sorry it's so messy, it was just Jake and Nessie today." My eyes trailed over to the "fort" in the corner of the room, made out of blankets, couch cushions, and chairs. With a giant sign saying "No Boys Allowed." and in tiny letters at the bottom, it says, "except Jake."

"Oh, no, that's fine. You should see my house. Edward hates that I don't clean." Her voice hadn't improved any, she was still sad, I could tell.

I pulled two chairs out from under Nessie's fort, and watched as the whole things collapsed. I'm going to get hell for that in the morning.

I pulled them over to the kitchen, and gestured for Tanya to sit down. "What's the matter?" I asked, instantly as she ducked her head.

"Bella, I know you slept with Edward."

My face froze as I shifted awkwardly in my seat. "And you've come to kill me." I guessed, ducking my head now, too.

She smiled gently, but it was not a happy smile. "No, I'm not upset. About that, anyway."

"You're not mad that I..."

She shook her head and finally looked up, resting her hand on top of mine. "You love him, and he loves you. I had no right to move in and ruin your lives together."

I took a deep breath, tasting Edward in her scent. "Tanya, he loves you, too."

"Not enough." She whispered, her voice cracked at the last syllable. "He needs you, Bella."

"He needs you, too,"

She sighed and sank a little lower into her chair. "I wouldn't be so sure... He left me today."

Though it was rude, I couldn't help the loud gasp into my breath. "Today?"

She nodded.

As Tanya stared off into space, her expression never changing as she slowly crumbled in front of me, I realized something. Tanya loved him.

Maybe not as much as I did, but she loved him.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." She cried, letting her head fall onto the table and into her folded arms. "I know how bad it hurts, now. I'm so sorry," She cried as she sank to the floor.

For over an hour she cried in my arms and repeated over and over "I'm so sorry." But I said nothing. Maybe a few times I lied and said, "It's okay," but other than that, I just sat on the floor with her and hugged her tightly.

What was there to do? What could I say to make it better?

Nothing.

There was nothing I could do.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own twilight, But if you see Edward, ask him when he'll be going up for sale.**

* * *

"Tanya, Tanya, Shhhh...." I whispered over her dry sobs. "Tell me what happened."

She was finally starting to calm down as she looked up at me with so much pain in her eyes that it was like looking into a mirror. Finally, someone understood.

"Okay," She took a deep breath and sat up, out of my arms. "He came in, and he was all wet, like, dripping."

"We went swimming," I whispered, she just nodded her head, he had told her that part.

"Cliff diving, right?" She breathed. I nodded, telling her to go on. "Well, he was all smiles, all day. He was so happy, Bella. I've never seen him like that. The whole time we've been together, he's been this giant grey cloud, raining on everything,"

"And that was appealing to you?" I felt my eyebrows pull together in disbelief.

"Well," She rolled her eyes. "He's Edward."

She had a point. "Go on,"

"And I was happy, you know. I was glad that he was finally smiling. I thought that..." She started to sob again. "I thought that maybe he was just happy because..." She sobed harder. "Because the wedding was so soon."

I sighed and put my hand on her shoulder.

"So, we were both happy... for two totally different reasons, but I didn't know that... So I was skipping around the house, opening the windows, smiling, playing his music. We were having a good day. I was scared to ask him why he was so wet this morning. I thought that maybe I'd ruin it, so I just tried not to think about it, and he didn't say anything."

"Which is weird," I concluded.

"Right, because Edward always answers people's questions the second he hears them."

I nodded, understanding.

"But, anyway, I didn't say anything... So it's getting late, and I'm thinking, we're going to have the _best _night tonight as I'm walking up to him, but then, his face changed."

"He heard what you were thinking?"

"Yea, so he turns to me and he's like, "Tanya, love, maybe not tonight." so I'm like, well, what the hell?"

I just took a deep breath and tried not to picture Edward and Tanya's sex life.

She starting sobbing again, unable to go on. "I already miss him, Bella," she cried.

* * *

"You're an asshole!" I yelled, not even bothering to knock as I ran into his home. Sure enough, he was sitting on the couch, now looking up at me like I had five heads.

"Excuse me?"

"You're an asshole!" I repeated, even louder. "How could you do that to her!?"

In reality, _I _felt like the asshole. Hadn't this been what I wanted? Didn't I pray for this every night? Wish for it every morning? Think about it with every move I made?

"I thought you wanted this?" His beautiful face was confused, twisting in amazement.

God, he was gorgeous.

"I did... But... I... I..." looked stupid. "I felt so bad for her... She was... Crying, and then I remembered how I felt..." I shook my head. "I didn't think it would be this way."

"I told her how sorry I was, Bella,"

"Yea, but, sorry doesn't really help. I know from experience." I watched hurt flash across his face.

"I wish I could make it all better... I just..." He paused for a second, then met my eyes. "An Asshole? Really?"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Maybe not an _asshole_, but, still... Maybe a jerk." I shrugged my shoulders. "You want what's best for us, and you don't mean to hurt us... But, Edward, you're very confused."

He nodded in agreement.

My eyes trailed over to the stack of letters on the table. There were envolpes and white cards, so many that they were slipping off the edge and falling onto the floor. Wedding cancelations.

Tanya's dress that I had worked so hard on was hanging in the hallway, open for Edward to see, and the number for the airport was sitting on the coffee table. I'm assuming that they had to cancel their honeymoon.

I took a deep breath and put my hands on my hips. "Alright, look, you need to leave."

"Leave?"

"Yes. I'm calling Tanya now. She'll come up here, I'll help her make some calls, in the mean time, you can stay at my house. We'll figure out the rest when I get home."

* * *

"Oh, thank you, that's very sweet... No, I don't think so... Well, it's over... Yes, really over." Tanya nodded her head as she held on tighter to the phone. "Thank's Melissa, and I'll take back your bridesmaid dress for you, don't worry about it..."

She lightly smiled and looked up at me as she contuined to talk to her what-would-have-been-maid-of-honor.

"No, really, I'm okay. You don't have to come down, Bella is helping me out."

I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the awkward silence on the other line.

"Yes... That Bella...." Tanya contuined after a while.

She hurried up and said goodbye before her friend could freak out and spit enough insults about Edward and I to last a lifetime. She took a deep breath and set down the phone.

I crossed off Melissa's name on the list."Alright, the only people left are a few friends of yours from England."

"Thank you for helping me, Bella." She reached out and put her hand on top of mine. "Really, you can go when you want. I'll be fine."

I shook my head and stayed put. "Tanya, this is all my fault. Please let me help you."

She swallowed and sighed as she picked up the phone again.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her as she called everyone she knew and told them that the wedding won't be happening. The embaressment on her face was almost unbareable. I had to stare down at my feet while she tried as hard as she could not to cry with each call.

She set down the phone after calling the last people on the list, and weakly smiled up at me. "If you want, I'll take Renesmee tonight."

I opened my mouth to speak, but she went first.

"I know, Edward isn't here. But... Well, I'd enjoy her company, and I'll take her off of your hands for tonight, think of it as a thank you." She took a deep breath and smiled widely. "I've grown attached to her, and if it's alright with you and Edward, I'd like to continue seeing her."

"Tanya, are you sure...."

"Yes. I love her very much. But of course, I'd understand if you and Edward would perfer me not to. I'm not talking about her_ living_ with me or anything. It would just be nice to take her shopping or something every now and then..."

"Sure, Tanya, she would love that."

"Bella, you've been amazing. Thank you so much."

I grabbed my keys and left Renesmee there for the night, she was more than happy to have a "PJ Party" with Tanya tonight, so I didn't feel bad leaving her.

The drive home was silent, I didn't turn on the radio.

I had to think.

Think about everything. Think about what I'm going to say when I open the door and Edward is sitting on my couch, like he lives there. Think about what I'm going to tell our family. Think about facing Tanya's family again one day. Think about how nothing will be the same.

"Hi." I said weakly as I dropped my keys on the coffee table. "Are you staying here, or going to Esme and Carlisle's?"

He shrugged his shoulders lazily as he flipped through the channels. "I don't know, Bella."

His voice was strained, hurting.

I took a deep breath and plopped down next to him. "We're so screwed up." I groaned.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight :(**

* * *

"Oh. My. God."

I sat on the couch with Renesmee sitting on the floor between my legs. I stared down at her bronze ringlet curls.

They were twisting and spiraling as normal, but at the back of her neck was a giant glop of pink bubble gum.

"How did you manage to do this?" Edward demanded, though his eyes were straight on Jacob.

"Jake bought me some gum."

"Yea, I get that part." I sighed. "How did it get in your hair?"

"And let me guess," Edward started. "Jacob has ownership of the fault."

Of course he did. He always does.

Edward huffed and leaned back, seeing the scene play in Jacob's mind.

She sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, we were having a snow ball fight."

I felt my eyebrows shoot together. "It's not snowing?"

"It's a long story. You know how our ice cubes are always missing?" Jake said from across the room.

"Oh God." I breathed, putting my head in my hands.

"And he threw one at me really hard, so I spit out my gum, and went to throw it over my shoulder... But... The wind picked up."

I sighed and lifted my head. "Alright, Edward, go get me some peanut butter."

He ran into the kitchen so fast that he was back in less than a second.

I started working the peanut butter through her hair, I remembered that trick from when I was her age, and Renee let me chew gum for the first time.

We all laughed as she complained about how gross it was, and when Jacob starting singing the Bazooka Bubble Gum song.

"I think we have _two _kids." I laughed, taking out another piece of gum and peanut butter.

"I think you're right." He smiled, putting his hand on my shoulder.

And for the smallest second, it was all right.

We were a remotely normal family, picking gum out of our daughter's hair, getting the words wrong the the bubble gum song, and listening to Jacob and Nessie describe the rules of their "Snow Ball Fights"--Which by the way are just ice cube fights in the middle of the dry woods.

I waited for the pain to sink in after my moment of happiness.

But it never came.

When I braced myself for reality to hit me, I realized that I _was_ in reality. And in reality, we were happy tonight.

And it was alright.

I let myself smile, loving the feeling of sitting around my family, and having to literally restrain myself from running around the house screaming "We made it!"

"Oh my God," I whispered through my laughs. "We're a family."

Edward smiled down at me and nodded. "Finally," He whispered, leaning his head into mine.

"Ewwwwww," Renesmee sang as I kissed her father. Though I didn't have to be Edward to know what she was thinking. She was happy to see us together again.

I dipped my finger in the container of peanut butter and examined it. "Hey, Jake, wanna know what the revenge is for getting gum in my daughter's hair?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" He didn't seem too threatened.

I smiled and dipped my whole hand in the peanut butter, pulling out a giant glop. "PEANUT BUTTER FIGHT!" I screamed, throwing the handful across the room,

Nessie let out an ear pitching scream as she ducked her head down, and Edward laughed hysterically as the peanut butter smacked right into Jake's left eye.

In shock, he slowly reached up and touched it, as if to make sure I really just did that. "Oh, you're dead."

I screamed with Renesmee as I jumped off of the couch and he plunged for the jar on my lap. I jumped to the floor, and he grabbed the jar.

I screamed again and pulled Edward over me as a shield.

"Jacob!" He yelled as a giant handful of peanut butter hit the back of his head. I couldn't help but laugh so hard that I couldn't even talk.

"Run!" I yelled, getting up off of the floor and running towards the door with Renesmee as Edward ran back into the kitchen and pulled the ketchup out of the refrigerator.

Before I could even open the door to escape, all I could see was a giant red streak, flying all over the room, across me and Nessie and into Jacob's face.

"Yo!" He yelled, dipping his hand back into the peanut butter.

I took Renesmee's hand and quickly ran her into the kitchen with me. I threw her the dish soap on the sink, and I took the gallon of milk out of the fridge. Suddenly I was very thankful that Renesmee and Jake ate...

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as ketchup and peanut butter hit me as soon as I stepped back into the living room. I lifted up the gallon of milk and poured it over any moving thing I saw.

Renesmee, my little side-kick, stood behind me, squirting lime green dish soap all over her father, who was currently squeezing ketchup onto Jacob, who was rubbing peanut butter in my face.

I laughed hysterically as my vision got clouded by peanut butter.

"Jake!" I screamed, pouring more milk over his head.

It took about ten minutes before my kitchen was robbed of everything, my living room was covered in food, and everyone ran out of amo.

* * *


	16. Epilogue

**I do not own Twilight (:**

**This is the last chapter :( I'm so sad that it's over but I'm sooo happy with the ending, I hope you guys are, too!!!!!! Thank you sooo much for reading! I'll be starting a new story after this, make sure to check it out, it's called "Home" it's mainly about Renesmee, though.**

**It's not up yet, but I'll post it before tomorrow (:**

* * *

In the end, you'll find that things don't always happen for a reason.

Despite famous quotes and sayings, they don't.

I'm not saying that _nothing _happens for a reason, and we never learn from anything. What I'm saying is that, things go wrong. For absolutely no reason what-so-ever.

But, the good thing about that is that you _learn_.

I've learned that it takes a moment of weakness to realize how strong you can truly be. I've learned that the people you love aren't perfect, and they make mistakes just like the rest of the world. I've learned that sometimes it's alright to cry and scream, and show pain.

But I've also learned that happy endings aren't just in story books.

Edward asked me to marry him again yesterday. This time, I didn't give him such a hard time or pitch a fit. In stead, this time, my answer was short and simple and final.

"Nope."

And so I went on cleaning Renesmee's room.

He scratched his head in confusion, and swallowed hard. "No?"

I stopped for a second to look him in his devastatingly beautiful honey eyes. "That's right."

My eyes flashed to the window, trying to avoid this gaze. The sun was setting just over the trees outside.

Amazing how everything can just be starting when the sun is already going down.

His eye brows arched, wondering what type of game I was playing. I didn't allow myself to smile until I turned my back to him, but as hard as I tried, I couldn't hide my chuckle.

"Not even just a little wedding? In Vegas?"

_Oh, God. Don't give in._ I told myself.

I had a plan and I swore to myself that I would stick to it. I owed that much to myself by this point.

I squinted my eyes and turned back toward him, then looked up at the ceiling, looking like I was thinking hard about my answer. "You know, I'd rather _not_ get married by Elvis."

He drummed his fingers on the door-frame and took a deep breath, letting it out while biting his lip.

This was hard, believe me.

"I pictured this a little differently," He confessed, crossing his arms and shifting his weight onto his left foot.

I smiled a sarcastic smile. "Funny, I never pictured you having to ask me a second time."

God, this was so hard.

I couldn't be mean. Especially to Edward.

He sighed and looked down at the floor. "I deserve that,"

I nodded, folding Nessie's blanket and laying it on her bed. "Yes," I sat down on the bed and smiled. "You do."

The expression on his face never changed. He just solemly nodded his head. "So that's it? You're never going to marry me again?"

I tried to ignore the soreness in his voice. But it cut through my heart life a steel knife.

"Oh, no," I shook my head and pretended to be innocently confused. "I didn't say _that_. I'll marry you, Edward. Just not for another... Oh... Hundred years or so?"

His eyes widened and his jaw fell open. "That long? Why not now?"

I bit my bottom lip and stood up, twisting a piece of my hair around my finger. "Because," I gently kissed his lips teasingly and walked out of the room, right past him. "I want to make you sweat."

I smirked and I walked down the hall in a suductive motion of my hips. As I walked, I counted the seconds...

Three... Two...

"Bella," He groaned, chasing after me...

**The End.**


End file.
